


Births and myths

by kirisame (taotrooper)



Category: Cardcaptor Sakura
Genre: Canon - Manga, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-24
Updated: 2012-12-24
Packaged: 2017-11-22 06:48:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/606984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taotrooper/pseuds/kirisame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eriol needs a birth date, so he asks his family for advice. Things went geeky.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Births and myths

Eriol straightened himself on his seat, and tapped his face with the pen he was holding, pensive.

"Well," he thought aloud, "here we go. It's time to improvise."

"Eh?" The young woman dropped her school notes, and peeked at the forms her friend was filling up. "Improvise what?"

"To begin with, 'date of birth'."

"You don't have a birthday?" Kaho whispered.

"I was never born. Not in a literal sense, at least."

"But still... You could've taken Clow's death as your birthday," she grinned. "It's the logical thing to do."

"Then it'd feel like I'm celebrating the fact he joined the choir invisible; I'm strange, but not that morbid. Besides, it was too close to New Year."

"Clow's own birthday, then?"

"He hid it since he was a lad; it's not wise for a powerful magician to reveal his birthday, or at least not in the East. Not even his guardians know the date."

"That's rather sad. Birthdays are events for having a great time. You should start celebrating them, even since it's an excuse to eat cake and make a toast. And you can force us to give you awkward presents."

"We have Christmas for that," Eriol chuckled.

"But we can't throw you a surprise party on Christmas."

"Now it won't be a surprise, you just spoiled it."

"Eriol, we're unable to surprise you with anything like this anyway. And that wouldn't stop us from trying. Just stumble at us when we're whispering behind a table in the dark and act really shocked but happy when we yell!"

"Sounds like a plan to me, yes. Now we only need a date for that so I won't make an appointment."

"So what are you going to do? Make up a birth date?"

"Obviously. Wait here; I'll be consulting something at the library."

~

Spinel had finishing the chapter when his master approached him. He could tell Eriol was making a choice.

"Hey, what's the last book you have read wholly?"

The guardian considered the question for some seconds.

"The Mythological Encyclopedia, volume II: Greece and Rome."

"Perfect. Choose a suiting character from those pantheons."

"Any? No criteria in particular?"

"None."

He thought for a couple of minutes, and then nodded.

"Athena."

"Really?" Eriol smiled, amused.

"Wisdom, _metis_ , and craftsmanship," he explained. "And yet, you don't want to mess with her."

"Did Athena get any special holiday or festival?"

"Not that I remember. Minerva, the Roman homonymous, had the _Quinquatrus_."

"When in the calendar was that?"

"From March the nineteenth to the twenty-third. The minors were on the Ides of June."

"I like March better. Cherry trees start to bloom around that date."

"You like March better for what?"

"For my birthday. I think it's about right. What do you say?"

"I say I wouldn't choose the nineteenth if I were you, even though that's supposed to be Minerva's birthday. That number is too linked to the Clow cards."

"You have a point... Well, now we need a birthday for Ruby. Let's ask her."

~

"March 23! That sounds so cute, Eriol!"

"I'm not so sure about 'cute' being an adequate word," Spinel said as he hovered around his excited sister.

"But it does sound about right," said Kaho without looking at them, highlighting a sentence on her notes. "Spring is such a nice time of the year."

"Now we need to choose your birthday, Ruby," Eriol told his other guardian. "How about Diana or Selene--?"

"Oh, please. Nobody cares about old mythology anymore. I'd feel like I have something in common with the first yang guardian, and I don't like that."

"And do you have any better suggestions?" Spinel snarled at her, feeling offended by her comment.

"Actually, I do," she shook some brown strands of hair from her forehead. "October the 13. I want that to be Nakuru Akizuki's birthday!"

"Why?"

"Ah, I think I get it," Kaho nodded. "Thirteen is a bad luck number here in the UK, and October is the month of Halloween. Am I right?"

"Actually, you're wrong," Nakuru laughed. "It's Fox Mulder's birthday!"

"Who?" Eriol and Spinel exchanged puzzled looks.

"See? It's like I said. You guys know nothing about these days' mythology."

"Um, I'm not sure a popular TV character can be considered mythology," Kaho scratched her head.

"But Mulder's way cooler than Athena! Last week, he and Scully went to this town and saw these mutant babies--"

Spinel bit his tongue so hard it hurt.

"You know," Eriol murmured, "maybe I should use Tolkien's birthday instead..."

" _Don't_."

**Author's Note:**

> \- Incidentally, Tolkien's birthday was on January 3rd. I had no idea until I had finished the fic. I'm extremely amused by the coincidence; he shares birthday with _Fujitaka_.  
>  \- [Quinquatria or Quinquatrus](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Quinquatria).  
> \- The X-Files was still a mass phenomenon around the time the CCS manga was published.  
> \- Metis means cunning intelligence: can be in a wise or a trickster way, depending on the context.


End file.
